The Season is Just Begining
by Billie1
Summary: Shopping together leads to lots of things when Santa is around.


Title: The Season is just beginning  
Author: Billie Reid  
Summary: Shopping together leads to lots of things when Santa is around.  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine although I wish they where at times. They belong to CC and 1013 productions.

December 23 2002  
J. Edgar Hoover Building FBI  
1:05 p.m.  
Scully's POVWe're just getting out of work when I realize that I still have some shopping to do. I guess I can do it before I go home tonight. It's going to be packed at the mall though. I pack a few things into my purse and make sure everything on my desk is turned off since I wont be back until after Christmas. I look over at Mulder. It looks like he's just going to keep working throw the holiday. Not over my dead body I think. "Mulder.. I still have a few things to get for Christmas' care to joint me at the mall?" I ask him.

"No thanks Scully.. I rather finish this up." Great, I was right. Do nothing but work.

"Mulder.. your coming with me!" I tell him and walk over to his desk and take the file he was working on and put it in my briefcase. He looks up at me and then follows me towards the door.

"I can't believe your doing this to me Scully. You know I don't like the mall!" He wines to me. I give me my 'I-don't-care-what-you-think-your-doing-it-anyway-' look and he says no more.

December 23 2002  
Washington D.C. Mall  
2:14 p.m.  
Mulder's POV

I can't believe she did that to me. When she pulls into the parking area I look around and its what I thought it would be packed. That last minute shopping for everyone. We soon find a parking spot and are on our way to the front doors. I'm not sure what she's looking for so I just follow her where she goes. Looking at everyone else run around getting what they need too. Maybe I should get something for Scully while we're here. She stops my the men's shirts and I wait as she looks through them and picks out two. I can only guess those are for Charlie and Bill. She hangs on to them as we continues walking. We go over to house ware next and she looks at a few things and finally picks a bedspread . I think that's for her mother.

After she pays for those she turns to me. "Now.. we have to go to a different store." She tells me and hands me the bags with the shirts and bedspread.

I look at her. "Is this the only reason you wanted me to come here with you.. is to carry what you buy?" I ask her jokingly. She laughs and we keep walking. Just then I see a small line of kids getting ready to see Santa and tell him what they want this year.

"Hey.. Scully.. have you been a good girl this year?" I ask her.

"I'd like to think so.why?" She reply's.

"And have you told Santa what you'd like for Christmas?" I ask nodding towards the big guy in the red suite sitting on the chair over there. She looks over and sees him and then back at me.

"Oh.. No. I'm not doing it Mulder! "She tells me.

"But come on.. humor me! Hey, I came here and am carrying your bags around.. it's the least you can do. Plus I bet the picture will be cute. Look.. just do this I'll even do it! Ok?" I tell her and give her my puppy dog look. I know if I use it now there's no way she can refuse.

Scully's POV

I thought this would have been a fun after noon with Mulder. But he's insisting I go see Santa. Oh uh.. He's using that puppy dog face. I can never refuse it. I wish he didn't know that. "Fine.. I'll do it.. but I want your picture with Santa." I tell him. He looks at me and nods.

"Deal!" He says. Great. We walk over to get in line and a few kids look up at us. I smile at them and then stand and wait.

About twenty minutes later it's my turn to go tell Santa what I want. I walk up and smile at him and he smiles back. I think he's going to like this more then I am. I sit on his lap.

"Hey there pretty lady,have you been a good girl this year?" He asks me. I glance over at Mulder and he smiles at me. I turn back to Santa. "Yes.. I'd like to think I have been." I tell him what I told Mulder.

"What would you like for Christmas?" He asks me. I don't even have to think about this one. I lean over and whisper in his ear. When I sit back up I nod and smile. We both look at the camera and the elf takes our picture. I thank him and then take the bags from Mulder as I wait for him to talk to Santa.

Mulder's POV

She looks so cute up there on his lap. I wish I was Santa just then. When she tells Santa what she wants it only makes me wonder what it is so I can get it for her. She takes the bags from me and I walk up and sit on his lap. "Sorry but it was the only way to get her up here to tell you what she wanted." I tell him so he wont think we're to crazy.

He nods. "Have you been a good boy this year?" He asks. Which I'm guessing he has to ask everyone.

"Um.. I hope so." I tell him.

"What would you like for Christmas?" He asks. I look over at Scully and nod. I then whisper in his ear the one question I'd like to know. He smiles at me and tells me as we're getting our picture taken. I thank him and pay for the pictures and I take Scully's and she takes mine.

The rest of the day isn't that bad. We stop at a café and get a drink and rest for awhile. The whole time I remember what I asked Santa and what he told me. I smile as I plan my idea out in my head. I hope this works. If it does.. It will be one Christmas I will never forget.

We go to leave the mall and we pass this candle store. "Um.. Scully. Can you wait here for a second. I need to run in here and get something." I say and go into the store. I know she likes vanilla and cinnamon. I get a few candles of each and pay for them. I hang on to the bag and walk back out to her.

"Sorry about that. They didn't have the kind I wanted." I say to her. We walk back to the car and head back to the FBI building.

J. Edgar Hoover Building FBI  
6:00 p.m.  
Scully's POV

I wait as Mulder gets out of the car. I roll down my passenger window. "Hey, Mulder.. Thanks.. And Merry Christmas." I tell him.

"Merry Christmas Scully." He tells me and smiles. He then gets in his car with a bag in his hand. I wonder what he got if I didn't see him buy anything. I shrug my shoulders and drive home to wrap my gifts for my family.

Mulder's POV

I wait for Scully to drive off and then I pull out and head back to the mall. I get there and find a parking spot. Once I get in the store I go right over to the men's underwear. I finally find a pare that are black and silky, I look for my size and then I hold on to it as I walk over and get a new robe. I grab a large and then I go to pay for them. Once I've done this I go back out to my car and head home. I see a flower shop on the way and pull over and go in to look around. I see nice red roses that will work for this. I go up front.

"Can I buy something now and pick it up tomorrow?" I ask the lady.

"Yes.. this time of year we do this a lot." She tells me.

"Good.. Can I have um...2 dozen red roses.. And a romantic card?" I ask her and she writes it up.

"Would you like us to put a message inside for you sir?" She asks and I smiles as I think of one.

"Yes.. Have it say.. I thought about your request for what you wanted and I hope this works. Merry Christmas Santa!" I tell her and she nods her head and writes it up. I pay her and thank her.

"I'll pick them up about 4:30 tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sounds good sir. Thanks." I give her my name and then leave. This time I do go home.

When I get there I realize that the only way this will work is if Scully is home Christmas morning. I pick up the phone and call Mrs. Scully. She answers. "Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Scully. It's Mulder." I tell her.

"Hi Fox. Everything is ok , right? Dana's ok?" She asks me as a response she's picked up over the years of Scully and I working together.

"Yes.. she's fine. I was just wondering. Your having Christmas tomorrow night and morning right?" I ask her.

"Yes. Would you like to come?" She says.

"Um.. I have something planned for Scully but it will only work if she's home Christmas eve.. So when she gets up Christmas morning…she'll see it." I tell her my plan and she agrees to send her home for it. I thank her and tell her happy holidays.. as does she.

Mrs. Scully's POV

I hang up the phone and smile as to what Fox plans on doing. I don't think any body has done this for her. She'll like it for sure. Now.. How can I get her to go home tomorrow night? I think about it. Bill and Tara will be in his old room. Charlie and Samantha will be in Melissa's old room. Dana would be on the couch. I can tell her that it's not good to sleep on the couch.

December 23 2002  
Scully's place  
7:00 pm.  
Scully's POV

I get home and wrap all my gifts. I hope they are ok for them. I put them all into a box and put in my car so I don't have to worry about them tomorrow. I get back into my apartment and run a bath and wash up. When I'm done I head to bed. I need the rest I can get if I have to put up with Bill and Tara's kids tomorrow.

December 24 2002  
Mrs. Scully's Place  
7:00 pm.  
Scully's POV

I love spending time with my family at things like this. Matt is all over me. I hold him as we watch a movie. It's one of his favorites. I smiles and we talk about what's been going on lately. About 7:50 Tara says she wants to get Matt to bed because she knows with Santa coming Matt will be up bright and early. I nod and hug Matt good night. Tara then takes him and I'm left in the room with just my mom. I look over at her. "I hope he doesn't get me up to early." I say. She looks at me.

"Yeah about that. I thought Charlie and Samantha where staying in a hotel but they plan on staying here." I think about this.

"I can stay on the couch." I tell her.

"No.. because then Matt will think it's a good think to wait up for Matt. I'm sorry to do this honey." She tells me. I'm a little disappointed but I know I'll be back in the morning.

"It's ok.. I'll just go home and stay. I'll be back about eleven." I tell her and she nods her head. I help her clean and then I hug everyone good night and then I head home.

Mulder's POV

I wait until Mrs. Scully calls to let me know Scully is on her way home. I then put the robe, underwear, and candles into a bag and head over there. I wait out side of her place for the longest time. I look over to the clock and see it's almost 12:00 a.m. I must have fallen asleep. I look up at her windows and see all the lights are off. I get out of my car and grab the items I have. I lock the car and walk to the door. I take the elevator up and walk to her door.

When I get there I use my key I have for her place and walk in slowly. I try not to make any noise as I do this. That's the last thing I need is for her to wake up and catch me doing this to surprise her. I shut the door and lock it. I walk over to her tree and smiles as I look at it. I set my bags down and then the vase with the roses. I takes out about 12 roses and put them on the tree in different areas. I then put a small blanket on the floor. I put the candles on the coffee table and light then so they start to smell as I walk slowly into her bathroom to change into my clothes. I walk out and then blow out the candles I send the card open by the flowers and then lay on the floor and cover up. I go to sleep.

December 25 2002  
Scully's place  
7:02 a.m.  
Scully's POV

I woke up earlier then I thought I would. I roll out of bed and walk to the kitchen and start some coffee. Just as I get to the door something catches my eye and I look over at the tree. It's then I realize that there are roses on the tree and someone under my tree. I take a few steps closer and see it's Mulder. I smile and then see the card. I pick it up and read it. I laugh as I do. I can't believe he would do something like this. I knell down next to him. "Morning sleepy head!" I say to him. He moans and rolls over onto his back.

"Hey.. Merry Christmas." He says to me. I smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too.. What's this all about?" I wonder. He looks at everything he's done and smiles.

"Oh.. I heard from a little elf it's what you wanted so I helped Santa get it for you.. I'm pretty sure you didn't want Santa under the tree.. and besides.. I'm sure Mrs. Clause would get jealous." He tells me.

"Well.. this is one Christmas I'm never going to forget." I tell him just as he pulls me to him and kisses me.

The End

Merry Christmas Every one!  
  
P.S. Trust no one.. not even Santa 


End file.
